runescapeloresfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Adventurer
Using Third Person Pronouns Alright, we know adventurers can be male or female and I don't want to be sexist, but we have to decide on a convention for the use of third person pronouns (he/she, his/her, etc). As you can see in just this article, it becomes quite redundant and problematic, both for editing and reading, so we need a solution. We can simply refer to adventurers as "he", or we can use gender-neutral "they, their", etc., though this may cause readibility issues in some contexts. What do you all think? I agree with using "adventurer" instead of "player" throughout the Wiki and third-person pronouns vs. second person, but we have to settle on the best solution. Caerwald 17:15, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I've been using he/she for now until we officially decide on this. However, I do sort of like the way it is being currently, where it uses both prounouns. However, that's only my opinon.Krayfish 16:41, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Achievements Is this section really necessary? It seems pointless to list a select few of them, yet listing all of them would be excessive Edmyg 22:31, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Maybe have the most important ones such as the completion of finale quests.Krayfish 22:34, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Krayfish has a good idea - we wouldn't need to list every achievement in a quest series, but rather just the completion of the entire series itself. Although it would be difficult to summarize everything in the quest series in one achievement, the reader can just go to the series and read it himself :P Freolin 01:52, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Could we do a short line on the final quest in the line then? Say 'Stopped Bandos from....' for the Cave Goblin quests or 'Found the passage into the Under-City of Prifddinas for the Plague quests? Some of them don't fit into quest series as such, but where they're not relevant to the lore we could ignore them. Deadliest Catch for instance didn't enhance our understanding of anything, but Nomad's Requiem left an opportunity for the Dark Warriors to be re-introduced. Edmyg 23:41, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I like that. We should probably go with the most noteworthy of them, like the ones that makes our character famous.Krayfish 23:50, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I say that, for now, that is the best option. Remember that this is not a particularly important page; once we grow we can think about adding more detailed descriptions and lesser achievements. Freolin 07:04, September 16, 2011 (UTC) "Personally killed the malefic queen of the sea slugs, Mahey'ish Medron, an eldritch horror from the depths and the Temple Knights' most ancient enemy, in an epic one-on-one duel, and was justly rewarded with great honour and acclaim for their heroic deed." - Sorry to be nitpicking, but I swear it wasn't a one on one duel, and it was Eva who killed him? Or are we all trying to forgot that annoying pillar? Glow250 15:23, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I was considering removing that, too. We didn't kill the Slug Queen. In fact, we hardly did anything. Kennith, Ezekial and Eva did most of the work.Krayfish 15:27, September 17, 2011 (UTC) That depends on the player's choices - Eva hardly did anything in mine because she got damaged too easily. I'm sure the ending isn't subject to change though :P